


Wanting

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

Noah stares into Luke’s eyes, feeling as if he is in a trance. He swallows, unable to tear his eyes away from Luke’s face. There is something about Luke that is so tempting, not only because Noah is very, _very_ attracted to him (he is, there is no point denying it any longer), but also because those brown eyes seem to hold so much promise. Promise of a new life, a better life, if he only dares to take that final step, that very scary step into the unknown.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Luke murmurs, looking up at him wonderingly, his eyes so open, so warm. His hands are still resting on Noah’s shoulders, after having helped Noah with his tie.  
  
“Nothing,” Noah whispers, because it’s all he is able to get out, and also because it’s true. There is absolutely nothing wrong. Luke is captivating, intoxicating, _beautiful_ , and he is so close and Noah wants, wants, _wants_.  
  
He leans in closer, the voices in the back of his mind that scream _no_ far outnumbered by the ones who scream _yesyesyes_. This is right, he knows it. It’s the only thing that makes sense in this moment, the only thing that matters. _Luke_ is the only thing that matters. And Noah _wants_ , he wants this, wants _him_ , more than he has ever wanted anything in his life.  
  
Those brown eyes are staring intensely at him, and Noah feels like he is drowning in them. It feels like those eyes are looking right into his soul, like they are discovering all his secrets, everything that he is, and, amazingly, accept him despite of it. Looking into those eyes seems to give Noah the answers to all the questions he has ever had.  
  
Suddenly everything seems so clear, so obvious. So right.  
  
So he closes his eyes, leans in further, and finally learns how powerful and amazing a kiss can really be.


End file.
